


Then & Now

by SavingtheFamilyBusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingtheFamilyBusiness/pseuds/SavingtheFamilyBusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to college where he meets his roommate Sam. They become best friends, like brothers. About a year after college, they need a roommate. Castiel joins them. Cas and Dean slowly fall in love. Then Dean leaves. 10 years later, Sam calls him and tells him to come back. Sam tries to get Cas and Dean back together before Cas marries Meg and Dean falls for someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so tell me what you think! I don't care if you hate it or love it just tell me!! Also, if you have any suggestions or requests, TELL ME!!!

Now  
Dean drove east. The sun was setting behind him and he was losing his mind. He hummed Metallica in an attempt to calm himself, but he was still fucking nervous. 

I'm fucking insane. This is fucking stupid. I shouldn't be doing this. The bastard probably hates my guts. 

He kept driving despite his doubts. 

Then  
August, 1996  
Dean drove east. The sun was setting behind him and he was losing his mind. He was fucking excited. ACDC played from the car's stereo. Dean sang along and drummed on the steering wheel. He couldn't believe he finally did it. He left his dad and brother back in Kansas and he was going on his own. Boston College. His dad had been fucking pissed. He had said some choice words and whipped a beer bottle at Dean's head. Then John kicked him out of the house. He stayed with his Uncle Bobby until school started. Dean reached up at traced the thin scar on his forehead. His wounds had healed and he was happy for the first time in years. He would get to do something with his life and not just work at his dad's auto body shop in Lawrence, Kansas. He thought about what it would finally be like to have a new life. He dreamed about going to college forever and now it was reality. Dean could be anyone he wanted. And no one would know his dad was a drunk and his mother was dead. No one would look at him funny like they did in Lawrence. Hells Bells played and Dean drummed along on the steering wheel. He was only a few hundred miles away. He'd be in Boston sometime the next day. 

Then   
April, 2014  
Dean's cell phone rang. He got out of bed grumbling and shuffled over to his vibrating iPhone. 

Who the fuck is calling at 8am?

He glanced at the caller ID. He looked again to make sure it was really him. He answered. Dean didn't say a word. 

"Dean? Are you there?"

"Ya man. I'm here."

"Wow. I mean...I just....hey."  
There was a chuckle on the other end. 

"Hey Sammy."

Dean sighed. It had been forever since he'd said that. It felt great saying it again. 

"Hey Dean.....geez it's been forever since I've said that. I missed you."

"I missed you too bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean was smiling like an idiot. He had missed Sam. He really had. He loved that even after 10 or so years of not speaking they could still joke like they had and call each other stupid names like they did in college. However, there was still tension. It was unspoken. They tried so hard to keep it out of their voices, but it was there. Dean pushed it away and pretended everything was fine. Sam was fighting the urge to scream or cry. 

"How've you been?"

"Alright. I'm married now."

"Really?! That's great!"

"Ya. Jess and I are happy."

"You got her back and you married her! Go you!"

Sam laughed. 

"Ok Sammy. Out with it. Why did you call me?"

"I missed you."  
Sam lied. There was a bigger reason. He just wasn't sure Dean was ready for it. Or cared. 

"It's been 10 fucking years. Why did you pick now?"

"Cas."

Sam hung up. Dean was left shouting questions into empty air. 

Now  
Dean is driving to Boston. Sam texted him his and Cas's addresses. Neither of them had moved since Dean left. Sam still refused to answer Dean's questions. So he was going to ask them in person. He was really fucking worried. He was starting think something happened to Cas. He wouldn't be able to live if something happened to the bastard. Giving him a broken heart and broken Dean too. There was no way he could stand if anything worse happened to him. He was still worried about seeing Cas. He figured Cas would hate his guts and Dean hated that thought and would die if he saw it in person. He was still driving though. He was going to Boston and nothing could stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get to know each other and experience college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps-  
> I'm wicked sorry this took so long!!! I'll try to do better next time!!
> 
> And don't be afraid to tell me what you think. In fact, please do. If I mess up, I wanna know. If I do something good, I wanna know. If you have an idea, let me know. I like it when you talk to me!!

Chapter 2  
Then  
August, 1996  
Dean did it. He got to college. He threw open the door to his dorm and swung his duffel off his shoulder. He threw back his head and laughed.

I fucking did it. I fucking did it. And now I'm fucking here. 

Dean's roommate emerged from a corner. 

"Uh hi...are you my roommate?", he asked. 

"Ya. I'm Dean Winchester."

"I'm Sam Wesson."

"..."

"Can I ask why you were laughing? If you're a maniac I'd like to know now."

Dean laughed again. His green eyes shone. 

"Nah man. You're safe. I'm just happy."

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm in college!"

Sam laughed. "I see your point."

Dean smiled and winked. He was looking forward to getting to know Sam Wesson. Sam ginned back. 

Dean tossed his duffel bag on the ground. 

"I'm unpacking. I ain't goin' nowhere."

"I'm with ya man."

Sam and Dean chatted as they moved in. They learned more about each other's lives. Sam was wicked smart and was studying prelaw. He came from a nice, average family. He had an adopted little brother named Kevin Tran who was every inch a genius. His dad was an accountant and his mom was a journalist. He had a best friend, Andy Gallagher. He grew up in a small town on the south shore called Scituate. It was the kind of town where you knew everyone and you lived there when you grew up. Sam didn't want to go back. He wanted to live in Jacksonville, Florida. He told Dean he still wanted to be near the water, but he was all done with the snow. Dean had chuckled at Sam's joke, but inside he was jealous. He wished he'd grown up like Sam. He wished his parents were nice, normal, sober and breathing. He wished he had a brother who loved him. He wished he'd had friends like Sam. He wished he'd had a fucking normal life. But nope. He was stuck with a drunk father, a younger brother he wasn't close with, a dead mother, and two unrelated uncles, Bobby and Rufus. He didn't tell Sam much. He said he had a kid bother named Adam, a dad, a mom, and a some extended family. He told his how he grew up in Kansas and how he loved classic rock, classic cars, and shooting. Sam was fascinated by the way Dean grew up because it was so drastically different than his childhood. Despite their difference Sam and Dean got along really well. The first few days of college they sat on Dean's bed and told each other about their lives. Sam told Dean about the beaches and harbor of his seaside hometown. Dean told Sam about his on the road upbringing. The boys became friends fast, best friends faster, and brothers fastest. 

Then  
October, 1996  
"RISE AND SHINE SAMMY!!!!"

"DEAN IT'S FUCKING 3AM!!! LET ME FUCKING SLEEP YOU JERK!!!!!....and don't call me Sammy."

"No can do Sammy!"

Dean had fun torturing Sam. He loved waking up early and keeping up late. He loved calling him stupid names and playing stupid pranks on him. He imagined this is what really having a brother felt like. Dean and Adam had never been close. They had tolerated each other and loved each other, but mostly stayed out of each other's ways. Adam mostly stayed away to save his own skin. He thought that if he was closer with Dean their father would hate him too. Dean of course agreed and had nothing against Adam. Still, he couldn't help feeling like he missed out. Perhaps he would give his brother a call. He wouldn't though. It would just end badly. 

".....I wanna sleep....." Sam's speech was slurred and sloppy. He was way to tired to speak properly. 

"Okay buddy. But it's Halloween so we're going to a party tonight."

"If I agree then can I sleep?"

"Yes."

"Then alright."

Sam drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. Dean stayed awake staring at the ceiling. He was feeling a mixture of fear and happiness. The fear could've due to the fact that he was afraid of the dark. He'd never gotten over the childhood fear. The last time he'd mentioned it to John, his father gave him a 45 and sent him back to bed. Dean hummed Metallica. He calmed himself down a bit. Just enough to fall asleep. 

Sam shook Dean awake. "Dude, if you're gonna wake me up at 3AM, then you have to be up at 10."

"Fuck off Sammy."

"No thank you." He ripped the blankets off the bed. "Now fucking get up."

Dean groaned. "I don't think I've ever heard you curse so much."

"Well someone woke me up at the ungodly hour of 3 in the morning!"

Dean laughed. "Ya that'd be me."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later that night, Sam and Dean went to their party. Sam felt slightly uncomfortable because he was so into the whole party scene. Dean helped him get to know people. The people at the party were mostly Dean's friends. Slowly, Sam got used to it. He had a few drinks and was laughing with Dean and some other guys. Sam was playing pool when Jessica Moore walked in. It was suppose to be a costume party, but Sam thought Halloween was lame and refused to dress up. Dean just didn't have time to figure out a costume. Jess was dressed as a nurse. Sam continued to play his pool game. He was hustling some jerk named Gordon. Sam didn't see Jess at first. He didn't her for a while. Once he did, she stuck in his head for weeks. 

After playing pool, Sam and Dean were standing around and talking. 

"Ain't you glad I made you come Sammy."

"You know what? I kinda am."

"See I know what's best for you kid."

"I'm not so sure you can call me kid if I'm bigger than you."

"But I can still kick your ass."

"In your dreams Winchester."

"Correct. I can kick your ass in my sleep."

"You wanna bet?"

"Maybe later gigantor."

"Ha! You're scared!"

"Not scared. I just have more important things to do."

"Oh ya. Like what?"

"Like make sure we both get laid."

"More important things indeed."

"I am I man of my word."

"Ok so who are you thinking?"

"See those two blondes over there. I'm thinking I get the prettier one and you get the taller one."

Sam nodded. "Sounds good."

"Ok follow my lead."

Dean walked to the two girls. Sammy followed him. 

"Hey. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my roommate Sam Wesson."

"Nice to me you Dean. I'm Jo Harvelle and this is my friend Jessica Moore."

Dean ginned at the two girls. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of Jess. She blushed and gave him a smile while her eyes focused at the ground. Sammy couldn't take his eyes off her. It wasn't like Jo was ugly (in fact it was quite the opposite, she was beautiful and exactly Dean's type) it was just that in Sam's mind Jess was the definition of perfect. 

Now  
Dean was nearing the city he loved and had lived in for so long. He could help remember everything that happened. Everything he'd tried to forget since he put the city in his rearview mirror. Jo Harvelle. She was the name ringing in his head. She was the only one he'd ever spoken to after he left. Jo had been the only person who understood why he left. That he needed to get away. That he couldn't stay in the apartment anymore. That no matter what he felt he just couldn't be with him anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Cas is doing.

Chapter 3  
Then  
August, 1996

Castiel waved goodbye to his family. His father had finally shown interest in him during his senior year, his mom was extra caring, and his siblings had been good to him. Honestly, he was sad to be leaving them, but excited to be going to college. Boston University. That's where Cas would be attending. A good school for an aspiring writer. That's what he wanted to do with his life for as long as he could remember. It might have been daddy issues. His father, Chuck Novak, was a writer. He wrote some unpopular horror stories, but they had their fans. Chuck was never a poster child for parenting, but he made sure his kids knew he loved them. 

He packed the last of his things in his brothers old '89 Audi Sudan. It was a crappy hand-me-down from Gabe, but at least he didn't have to buy his own car. Cas waved goodbye to his two younger siblings, Anna and Rachel. They both looked a little teary eyed as they waved back. Anna was sixteen and would be heading off to college sooner than she thought. Rachel was the baby of the family and only thirteen. There was an eleven year difference between the youngest and oldest Novaks. Cas came from a large family there was no doubt about it. Michael was twenty-six and the oldest. He was high and mighty and by far Chuck's favorite. Then came Lucifer who was twenty-five. He was the trouble marker. His dad made Michael kick him out at age fifteen. Gabe was twenty-four and the trickster. He had a killer sweet tooth and was a kid at heart. Raphael was twenty-two and a copy-and-paste version of Michael. The two brothers were very close and they lived together after moving out. Then there was Cas. He was eighteen. There was enough of a gap between him and his other brothers that he turned out very differently. He was quiet and openminded. Where his brothers were hard, he was soft. Where they were strict, he was loose. He was more like his sisters. Anna was the artistic one. Rachel was the friendly one. She didn't like to listen. Neither did Cas, but he wasn't such a people person.   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
At college, Castiel made some friends. Not many because he wasn't that type of person. He became friends with two boys, Balthazar and Muriel, and two girls, Meg and Hester. They became a close knit group. Cas had a pretty great college experience. He majored in literature, dated Meg for a while, and just generally had a good time. He didn't go to many parties. He only went if Balthazar or Meg forced him. 

Then  
December, 1996  
Cas came out as pansexual in December. It was a Christmas present to himself. His family wasn't thrilled because they were Christians, but they accepted him because he was still family. Michael and Raphael didn't speak to him for two months, but their mom yelled at them over the phone and they came to their senses. Gabriel didn't care one bit. Cas' friends didn't mind either. Balthazar promptly asked if they could fuck right after Cas told him. Cas choked on air and shook his head violently. Balthazar shrugged slightly and took a sip of his gin and tonic. 

Now  
Cas is sitting in his living room. He's sitting in an arm chair, sipping tea, and reading a worn book that he's read already. He's happy with his life. Things are going his way. He's got friends, Balthazar, Muriel, Hester. As well as some newer ones that he met through Dean like Bonny, Ellen, Jo, Sam, and Charlie. There's also Meg's friends, but he'd prefer to stay away from them. He loves Meg, but he's not a fan of Lilith or Alister. The only one of Meg's friends Cas can stand is Crowley and Cas dislikes him. 

Meg is in the kitchen. She cooking dinner and Cas loves the way she whistles when she does so. Dean didn't whistle when he cooked. He hummed and sang and air-guitared. Cas pushes away his thoughts of Dean. It had been ten years. Dean wasn't coming back, and Cas didn't want him to. Cas had moved on a long time ago and he intended to stay that way. Nevertheless, sometimes Dean slipped into Cas' head, but it was perfectly innocent reminiscing with no strings attached. 

Cas was ready to move on once and for all. He was going to marry Meg. He didn't know when or how, but it was his endgame.


End file.
